Dragon Ball NE: New Enemies
Summary (DragonBall GT isn't canon, but SSJ4 is in the story so let's just say that Goku learned SSJ4 by looking at the moon by accident in SSJ form. It's 5 months after the events of DBS. Sagas Saga 1: Elite Dragon Balls Saga Saga 2: Sweet Saga Saga 3: Yardrat Trip Saga Saga 4: Sour Saga Saga 5: Ultimate Saiyan Saga Saga 6: Androids 10 & 12 Saga Saga 6: New Namek Saga Saga 7: Namek Dragons Saga Saga 8: Super Namek 2 Saga Saga 9: Yimay Saga Saga 10: Melted Saga Elite Dragon Balls Saga Episode 1: Goku Returns Episode 2: Chi-Chi's Funeral Episode 3: Finding The Elite Dragon Balls Episode 4: 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament Episode 5: Vegeta's Rampage Episode 6: Goku's Training Episode 7: Goten Gets Married Episode 8: Hanging out with Roshi and Krillin Episode 9: SSJ1 Goku Vs SSJ1 Goten Episode 10: SSJ1 Goku Vs SSJ1 Gohan Episode 11: SSJ1 Goku Vs SSJ1 Vegeta Sweet Saga Episode 12: A New Enemy Episode 13: His Name is Sweet Episode 14: SSJ2 Goku Vs Sweet Episode 15: SSJ2 Vegeta VS Sweet Episode 16: SSJ3 Gotenks Vs Sweet Episode 17: Sweet Destroys West City Episode 18: SSJ4 Goku Vs Sweet Episode 19: Super Sweet Emerges Episode 20: SSJ4 Vegeta Vs Super Sweet Episode 21: SSJ3 Gohan Vs Super Sweet Episode 22: Sweet Destroying The Earth Episode 23: Final Battle: SSJ4 Gogeta Vs Super Sweet Yardrat Trip Saga Episode 24: Going To Yardrat Episode 25: Malfunctions Episode 26: Space Hiker Lopo Episode 27: Lopo Seems Strange Episode 28: Lopo The Ape Vs A Saiyan Prince Episode 29: Time For An Ape War! SSJB Ape Vs Golden Ape Episode 30: Lopo Is Going Down! Vegeta and Goku Team Up! Episode 31: They have arrived! A new hero inbound! Episode 32: The Way Back Home! Trayon Has A Better Evolution! Episode 33: King Kai's New Move! The "??????" Episode 34: Jalogons Hidden Power Episode 35: Gokus Arrival on Earth! Sour Saga Episode 36: Sweets Brother is Coming! Episode 37: Z Fighter Have Some Worries Episode 38: Sour's Arrival Episode 39: SSJ4 Vegeta Vs Sour Episode 40: Trayon Is Back To Help The Fighters! Episode 41: The Epic Goku Against the Evil Foe. Episode 42: Sour Has A New Transformation! Episode 43: Fusion Quick! Is There Enough Time Episode 44: Final Battle! Someone Against Super Sour Episode 45: One False Move! It Might Be Over Episode 46: The Tragic Defeat Of The Enemie Ultimate Saiyan Saga Episode 47: Goku's Message Episode 48: The Ultimate Sayian? Episode 49: Vegeta's Training Episode 50: USJ Goku Returns! Episode 51: USJ Vegeta Vs USJ Goku Episode 52: SSJ4 Gohan Vs SSJ3 Goten Episode 53: SSJ1 Pan Vs SSJ1 Bulla. Episode 54: Goku Trains Pan and Goten. Episode 55: SSJ2 Pan Vs SSJ5 Goten Episode 56: SSJ3 Trunks Vs USJ Vegeta Episode 57: Family Renuions Episode 58: USJ Goku vs USJ Goten Android 10 & 12 Saga Episode 59: Dr. Gero Had A Wife Episode 60: Ms. Gero Remakes Android 10. Episode 61: Android 18 Malfunctions Episode 62: Android 10 Complete Episode 63: SSJ3 Gohan Vs Android 10 Episode 64: SSJ4 Trunks Vs Android 10 Episode 65: Android 10 Met His Match: SSJ5 Gohan Vs Android 10 Episode 66: Android 12 Complete! Episode 67: SSJ5 Goten Vs Android 12 Episode 68: USJ Vegeta Vs Android 12 Episode 69: Android 18 Vs Android 12 Episode 70: USJ Goku & Android 18 Vs Android 12 New Namek Saga Episode 71: Traveling To New Namek Episode 72: Golden Frieza's Back! Episode 73: USJ Goten Vs Golden Frieza Episode 74: USJ Gogeta Vs Golden Frieza Episode 75: Namekian Dragon Ball Hunting Episode 76: Moori's Evil Side Episode 77: Super Morri Attacks Episode 78: SSJ2 Pan Vs Super Morri. Episode 79: USJ Goten Vs Super Morri Episode 80: Ultimate Morri? Episode 81: USJ Vegeta Vs Ultimate Morri! Episode 82: USJ Gogeta Vs Ultimate Morri! Episode 83: Last Hope! Galaxy Spirit Bomb! Namek Dragons Saga Episode 84: White Smoke Porunga! Episode 85: SSJ4 Gohan Vs Rany Porunga! Episode 86: SSJ5 Goten Vs Frae Porunga Episode 87: SSJ5 Vegeta Vs Frae Porunga Episode 88: USJ Goku Vs Muit Porunga Episode 89: USJ Vegeta Vs Orat Porunga Epiosde 90: SSJ3 Pan Vs Hury Porunga Episode 91: USJ Goku Vs Hury Porunga Episode 92: USJ Vegeta Vs Dera Porunga Episode 93: USJ Goku Vs Dera Porunga Episode 94: Final Hope: USJ Gogeta Vs Dera Porunga Episode 95: USJ Gogeta Vs Iqua Porunga Episode 96: Iqua Transforms! Episode 97: USJ Gogeta Vs Advanced Porunga! Episode 98: USJ Goku Vs Advanced Porunga! Super Namek Two Saga Episode 99: Super Namek Two! Episode 100: Piccolo's Help! Episode 101: Piccolo's Evil Side Episode 102: Piccolo's The Evil Super Namek Two! Episode 103: USJ Goku Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 104: USJ Vegeta Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 105: SN1 Piccolo Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 106: Spirt Bomb To Win! Episode 107: Pan Tries To Defeat The Beast! Episode 108: SN2 Good Piccolo Vs SN2 Evil Piccolo Episode 109: USJ Goku Vs SN2 Evil Piccolo! Episode 110: Back To Earth. Yimay Saga Episode 111: Yimay, The SSJ6! Episode 112: USJ Goku Vs SSJ6 Yimay Episode 113: USJ Vegeta Vs SSJ6 Yimay Episode 114: SSJ6 Goku Is Born! Episode 115: SSJ6 Goku Vs SSJ6 Yimay Episode 116: SSJ6 Gogeta Vs SSJ6 Yimay Melted Saga Episode 117: Frieza's Cousin Melted! Episode 118: Power Level is 100,000,000,000! Episode 119: SSJ6 Gogeta Vs Melted Episode 120: SSJ6 Good Yimay Vs Melted Episode 121: SSJ6 Goku Vs Melted Episode 122: Goku Trains For More Power Episode 123: The legend of the SSJ7 is Alive! Episode 124: Orla, The SSJ7 Comes to Earth! Episode 125: Orla Vs Melted Episode 126: SSJ7 Goku Is Alive! Episode 127: SSJ7 Goku Vs Melted Episode 128: The Universal Spirit Bomb! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mindcraft06